Routers are widely used as gateway devices to provide wireless network access for electronic devices. In certain situations, one router may not provide a complete coverage of wireless network, due to limitations on the signal strength of the router as well as the operation environment of the router. Therefore, a method of routing and relay has been generally adopted. Specifically, a plurality of relay routers, distributed at different locations, are connected to a primary router. The relay routers are configured to amplify wireless signals received from the primary router. Electronic devices far apart from the primary router can access the wireless network by connecting to one of the relay routers. However, when the relay routers are connected to the primary router, users may not be able to logging into the primary router to view and manage electronic devices connected to the relay routers.